Turn of the Golden Witch/TIPS
The Portrait Epitaph Behold the sweetfish river running through my beloved hometown. You who seek the Golden Land, follow its path downstream in search of the key. As you travel down it, you will see a village. In that village, look for the shore the two will tell you of. There sleeps the key to the Golden Land. The one who obtains the key must then travel to the Golden Land in accordance with these rules. On the first twilight, offer the six chosen by the key as sacrifices. On the second twilight, those who remain shall tear apart the two who are close. On the third twilight, those who remain shall praise my noble name. On the fourth twilight, gouge the head and kill. On the fifth twilight, gouge the chest and kill. On the sixth twilight, gouge the stomach and kill. On the seventh twilight, gouge the knee and kill. On the eighth twilight, gouge the leg and kill. On the ninth twilight, the witch shall revive, and none shall be left alive. On the tenth twilight, at journey's end, you shall attain to the power of the Golden Land's treasures, once and for the last time. The witch shall praise the wise and bestow four treasures. One shall be all the gold from the Golden Land. One shall be the resurrection of all the dead souls. One shall be the resurrection of the love that was lost. One shall be to put the witch to sleep for all time. Sleep peacefully, my beloved witch, Beatrice. The Witch's Letter Welcome to Rokkenjima, members of the Ushiromiya family. I am Beatrice, the alchemist for this family employed by Kinzo-sama himself. I have served him for many years in accordance with our contract, but on this say, Kinzo-sama has announced the suspension of that contract. Therefore, I ask that you acknowledge my resignation from he position of family alchemist from this day forth. And now, there is one part of the contract that must be explained to all present. I, Beatrice, lent Kinzo-sama a vast quantity of gold under certain terms. One of these terms specifies that all the gold is to be returned to me upon the termination of the contract. Furthermore, I am to receive everything of the Ushiromiya family as interest. After hearing this, you may feel as though Kinzo-sama has been savagely ruthless. However, Kinzo-sama did append a special clause to the contract so that you would have a chance to preserve your wealth and honor. If and only if that special clause is fulfilled, I will lose my rights to the gold and the interest for all eternity. Special clause: Beatrice retains the right to collect the gold and accumulated interest upon the termination of the contract. However, if someone is able to discover the hidden gold of this contract, Beatrice must abandon these rights for all time. The collection of the interest will proceed shortly, but if any one of you fulfills the terms of this special clause, I shall return everything, including the portion that has already been collected. Furthermore, as the first step in this collection of Kinzo-sama's debt, I have taken possession of the Ushiromiya family 'Head's Ring', which signifies the passage of the Ushiromiya family headship from one individual to another. I ask that you confirm this for yourselves by examining the imprint on the wax seal. Kinzo-sama has already publicly displayed the location of the hidden gold within the epitaph under my portrait. The rules apply equally to all who can read the epitaph. If you discover the gold, I shall return everything to you. Tonight, I ask that you enjoy your battle of wits with Kinzo-sama to the fullest. I sincerely pray that his night will be both intellectual and elegant. ――Beatrice the Golden The Witch's Letter II Did you think I'd be that senile, to just sit around here waiting for you to come barging in? You're way too inelegant for this intellectual night. I can only imagine what the parents who raised you to be such a moron must've looked like. Oh right, I saw them, and they looked just as moronic as you. Now, their bellies are full in the land of sweets! The Witch's Letter III Members of the Ushiromiya Family and its household, have you now reached the climax of the riddle of the gold's epitaph? There is only one way you all can stop me: by solving the epitaph's riddle. There are no other options left to you that will result in the suspension of my ceremony. I humbly ask that you take care not to misunderstand your current situation. Searching for me will prove useless. Attempting to escape will prove useless. Trying to deny me will prove useless. ―― Beatrice the Golden P.S. I borrowed those two corpses for my ceremony. They will be returned to you in due time, so I crave your indulgence. Also, these keys belong to you, so I return them to you now. The Witch's Letter IV Have you made progress in solving the epitaph? In just a short while, your time will be up in a flash. The ninth twilight will begin quite soon. The Witch's Game Record Ushiromiya Krauss :Died on the first twilight. :Chosen by the key of the Golden Land and offered up as a sacrifice. Ushiromiya Natsuhi :Died on the first twilight. :Chosen by the key of the Golden Land and offered up as a sacrifice. Ushiromiya Eva :Died on the first twilight. :Chosen by the key of the Golden Land and offered up as a sacrifice. Ushiromiya Hideyoshi :Died on the first twilight. :Chosen by the key of the Golden Land and offered up as a sacrifice. Ushiromiya Rudolf :Died on the first twilight. :Chosen by the key of the Golden Land and offered up as a sacrifice. Ushiromiya Kyrie :Died on the first twilight. :Chosen by the key of the Golden Land and offered up as a sacrifice. Ushiromiya Jessica :Died on the second twilight. :Pierced through the back by the "Stake of Asmodeus". Servant Kanon :Died on the second twilight. :Pierced through the chest by the "Stake of Satan". Servant Shannon :Died on the fourth twilight. :Forehead gouged by the "Stake of Mammon". Servant Gohda :Died on the fifth twilight. :Chest gouged by the "Stake of Beelzebub". Ushiromiya George :Died on the sixth twilight. :Stomach gouged by the "Stake of Lucifer". Family Doctor Nanjo :Died on the seventh twilight. :Knee gouged by the "Stake of Belphegor". Servant Kumasawa :Died on the eighth twilight. :Leg gouged by the "Stake of Leviathan". The Witch Beatrice :Revived on the ninth twilight. :Finally opens the door to the Golden Land. Ushiromiya Kinzo :Missing on the tenth twilight. :After he acknowledged the existence of the witch and prostrated himself, the witch invited him to the Golden Land. Ushiromiya Rosa :Missing on the tenth twilight. :The witch did not invite this woman, who denied the witch's existence, to the Golden Land. Ushiromiya Maria :Missing on the tenth twilight. :After she acknowledged the existence of the witch and prostrated herself, the witch invited her to the Golden Land. Servant Genji :Missing on the tenth twilight. :The witch, whose existence he recognized and whom he prostrated himself before, beckoned him to the Golden Land. Ushiromiya Battler :Missing on the tenth twilight. :Will he acknowledge the witch's existence and be invited to the Golden Land? Golden Butterfly Brooch This object arranges all fate variables in a favorable manner to form relationships between the sexes. This leads to nothing more than a favorable arrangement of variables, so its strength differs widely depending on the individuals in question. Hence, a witch bestowing such an item must make quite sure beforehand that the receiver will be able to use it effectively, or she risks being called a liar. The activation cost is enormous, so it's no more useful to the average person than an ordinary brooch. However, blind love is easily capable of paying this enormous price. And, if the target of the receiver's affection feels affection in turn, the brooch's effect increases even more dramatically. Ironically, the more dramatic its effect becomes, the less one would need such a brooch in the first place. Category:TIPS